


I Warned You

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's had enough. He's had more than enough. He's had the enoughiest enough that ever enoughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Warned You

Don lifted his cup of tea and clinked it against Ahim's, then Gai's, and smiled. 

Gai was patting the table, looking around, jittering from buttock to buttock while Don sipped his tea. "Where are the others?" he enquired, grinning. 

Don shrugged. "They know what time breakfast is, and what time I make the beds," he said firmly.

Ahim put a hand on his wrist. "Hakase-san, but they were out late last night-"

"No one *made* them go to that 'zombie movie'." 

A shout went up from Marvelous' room, then Luka's -- showing as usual a creative turn of phrase that near singed the air -- then Joe's. 

"So you made their beds again anyway?" Gai asked. 

Don nodded.

"How did you keep them inside? Usually they're out here by now." 

Don grinned at Ahim, because she was so calm and unperturbed by it all. Gai was new enough that he was still jittery, though Don had realised by now that Gai's default state was about ten cups of coffee ahead of everyone else, and to be fair Don himself was a little terrified at times. But they'd *really* annoyed him this time. They *knew* the rules. 

"You realise you'll have to run anyway," Gai said. 

"Not if they want to know where I hid their Mobirates." Don was the epitome of calm. He put the nail gun on the bench beside him on the table. "I used this. They know the rules!"


End file.
